


Softly Remembering

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Romance, Fluff, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Memories, Obi-Wan sleeps through the whole thing, Poor guy is overworked, Talk of the past, talk of Sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Anakin shares a positive memory of his past with Ahsoka.





	

Anakin and Ahsoka enter the main room of Obi-Wan’s quarters happy exhorted after some training. They both stop short of the Kitchen when they see Obi-Wan asleep in his chair in the sitting room, a datapad in his hand and one in his lap.

Ahsoka looks up to Anakin “Hey… Do you think we should be in here when Master Obi-Wan is asleep?”

Anakin looks to her with a soft smile “Yeah, it is fine. Don’t worry” and moves towards his sleeping Master.

“Master! What are you doing?” Ahsoka quietly calls after Anakin. “Master, you will wake him”

Anakin crouches down in front of Obi-Wan and uses the force to untie his utility belt and sash. “I am not going to wake him, Ahsoka. I am just going to put him to bed” He then puts the datapads Obi-Wan was using on the table by his chair and lifts him into his arms carefully. Ahsoka steps back and just stares at the unusual sight.

Anakin moves Obi-Wan to his room and gently puts him onto his bed. He gently pulls the covers over him and carefully sits next to him on the bed.

For a long time nobody spoke. Anakin just sat there, next to his Master, running his fingers though his auburn strands.

“Obi-Wan likes water…” Anakin starts suddenly, still running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair “I like water too… It… It kind of reminds me of him calm, powerful, changeable… beautiful”

Ahsoka looks at him in shock, her Master almost never talks about personal topics. She listens, her attention undivided.

“I remember back when I was a young apprentice about five-six years ago. I was accompanying Obi-Wan on a small diplomatic dispute. We had a day off due to some cultural holiday, and so he took me to the beach. As he already insured I knew how to swim, and because of our bond, he felt that I didn’t need much supervision. I sat down on the sand and… and sulked, I guess.” Anakin gave a soft laugh.

Anakin continues in a serious whisper “I had wished my Master had taken me someplace else at first… I don’t know where. I just… I didn’t want to be somewhere that reminded me so much of Tatooine. The sand was harsh and rough. And… and it was everywhere… reminding me... It seemed there was sand everywhere on the planet… so going somewhere there was just more sand was…”

Anakin pauses and looks away from Ahsoka to Obi-Wan.

“I remember him lying on the shore. He had fallen asleep in the sun, lulled by the sound of the waves coming in. He had his face towards the water. He breathed in when the waves went out. It felt like a beautiful eternity, that I stood there, watching him, his long hair flowing with the pull of the tide. He was beautiful. His hair was like waves of golden light flowing from the force. He was a vision of peace. There was no place I’d rather be at the time”

Anakin looks away from Obi-Wan and blushes. “I have loved the water ever since that moment”

Ahsoka did not know what to say or if she should say anything at all. Watching the way Anakin gently brushes back his Master’s hair… It somehow felt… right… perfect.


End file.
